woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/WATG Movie Act 4
Act 4-The Night of Demons Scene 1 (Resumes to Woybff in bed after Sylvia lifted) Woybff:(gets up) (opens the window) Guard Duck:(goes to Woybff from the shadows) Ma'am, I know what you're doing. Go back to bed. Woybff:What do you mean? Guard Duck:You're trying to jump out that window to end it all because you're been hurt by this "you aren't the princess of WOY" anymore, isn't? Woybff:Half of it. Guard Duck:Go back to bed, ma'am. You need your rest and stay alive. (closes the window) Don't you think your friend, Queen Peri, won't ask Pig to let me sleep by your bedside to prevent this from happening. Woybff:How did she know? Guard Duck:She just sensed you were gonna do it. One of the reasons she told me was Lord Hater said he was going to say good night to the princess. Which was Andrea and not you. Just sleep tight and forget all about it. Woybff:How can I? I'm not at Strong Bad's house. Guard Duck:What would you do if you were sleeping at the Brother Strongs' house? Woybff:Zora or Strong Sad would sing to me. Guard Duck:Were the songs they made up or songs made my our people like The Beatles? Woybff:The songs were originally created by Twenty One Pilots, The Apples In Stereo, and Enya. Guard Duck:I only know who one of those are. I will play a random song from Enya if you don't jump out the window anymore tonight, ma'am. Woybff:Okay, that seems fair. Guard Duck:(turns on On Your Shore by Enya) Woybff:(gentility falls asleep) (At 1:00 AM Woybff wakes up to a guitar stringing the song Child Star by The Unicorns plays) Scene 2 Wander:(in his room playing the banjo and singing the Child Star part of the song) Woybff:(enters when the Child Fan part of the song stars and sings those parts too) (sits on Woybff's bed) (Both starts crying when we both say we hate each other in the song) (The song ends) Guard Duck:Ma'am, are you alright? (sees Wander and Woybff crying) Come to bed when you are done. Woybff:(hugs Wander) Wander:(hugs back) Woybff:Sleep tight, Wandie. Wander:You too, Woybff. (exits and returns to bed) Wander:(feels terrible) Scene 3 Guard Duck:So what was that all about? Woybff:We were singing a song together. Guard Duck:Is that right? Woybff:And we hugged. Guard Duck:Okay. (turns on The Humming by Enya) Woybff:(attempts to go back to sleep) Scene 4 (Sylvia gets a knock on her door) Sylvia:(gets up to answer it) Wander:I can't sleep. Sylvia:Come in, buddy. (Both lay on Sylvia's bed) Wander:I can't decide. Sylvia:Buddy, which each other one you don't choose will be mad at you, so neither way someone's gonna be angry at you. Wander:You're right. Scene 5 Guard Duck:(tells Sylvia and Strong Bad about last night) Strong Bad:Holy crap, we need something to end this. Sylvia, you gotta pick Woybff over Andrea. I don't want her to do this anymore! Sylvia:I was already pick Woybff more since she's my foster daughter. Strong Bad:Well she is mine too. Sylvia:So what's why she's been living with you and not Homestar. I thought that was something Mike wanted because there were more people in the house so she could be calmer. Guard Duck:I think we should not tell Zora and the others. Maybe just Peri, Raichu, Homestar, and Pi-. Rat:(enters) What are you guys talking about? Strong Bad:Are we friends now, Rat? Rat:Yes, now were are. Strong Bad:Should I tell him, guys? Guard Duck:Go ahead. Strong Bad:It's too sad to talk about it in front of everyone. (Strong Bad and Rat exit) Scene 6 (This happens after Strong Bad tells Rat about Woybff's problems) (Woybff is sitting on a couch) Rat:(walks to Woybff) How are you, kid? Woybff:I think I suck. Do you think I'll be in trouble? Rat:Has anyone yelled at you today? Woybff:No. I pretty sure everyone knows not to do that because I would be more upset. Rat:Hey, did I ever tell you that Strong Bad and I are friends now? Woybff:I could assume because you guys were not beating each other up another dinner. Rat:I just want you to know that I... Woybff:You what Rat? Rat:I care about you. Woybff:Is this a joke? Rat:No. Woybff:Okay, I believe you. Rat:Why you would be more upset if someone would yell at you? Woybff:I'll tell you later, okay. Rat:Okay. Category:Blog posts